Fire
by YokoGal3
Summary: this story is a passionate documentary of edward and bella's time together. it doesnt seem like much, but you have no idea how strong words can be. read it. dont read it. i dont care. but if you do, i promise you, you won't forget it in a hurry.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella. Being together is as natural as breathing for them. They're absolutely perfect for each other. Until something so drastic happens between them, it may just scar them for life. **

**Chapters**** (9): Love at first sight//Akwardness//Finally together//Bliss with a kiss//Problems//I'm so sorry//Life//Reunited//Epilogue**

**A Special Kind of Fire**

**Love at First Sight****; Bella POV-**

**The eyes. **_**Those**_** eyes. I've seen them before, but where? The amazing bronze eyes just kept staring, and the unexplainable longing didn't fade. It wasn't an antagonizing stare, just staring. There was a feeling of some kind behind them, but I could never figure out what. I tried to follow them, so I started walking. Then jogging, then flat out sprinting. But no matter how fast I ran to find the face behind those incredible eyes, they always stayed just out of my reach. It felt as if my lungs would soon crumple with the effort of feeding oxygen to my brain. **_**Just a little farther.**_** I told myself, even though I knew I didn't believe it. It seemed as if I would have to run forever just to get to those eyes...**

**I woke up, gasping, once again. A sheen of sweat covered my face. I often woke up like this these days; this strange dream had reappeared many times in my sleep. I checked the clock- 6:12.**

**Sighing, I got up and started preparing myself for the day. There was no use trying to sleep anyways. Golden sunlight was already pouring through my curtains. After pulling a brush through my wavy brown hair, I pulled it up in a wooden clip and headed for the shower, towel in hand. **

**When the water temperature was to my liking, I slipped out of my fluffy robe and into the warm waterfall, letting the heat seep into my skin. It seemed to warm me to the bone, spreading throughout my whole body. Sighing reluctantly, I twisted the knob slowly until the last of the drops faded away and I was left with the warmth that made my skin tingle. **

**Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it tightly around me and quickly padded into my bedroom. I rubbed vigorously at my arms and legs until I was satisfied. Pulling on shorts and a T-shirt, (I didn't pay attention to which) I walked as quietly down my stairs and into the kitchen, in search of something to eat. Settling for cold cereal I concentrated on chewing each piece slowly and carefully, trying to keep my mind off of the puzzling dream.**

_**Who did those wondrous eyes belong to anyway? Why was it that I could never reach them? And how could I dream them so perfectly, so clearly without ever seeing such eyes? **_**The questions bounced around my head, while I slipped my tennis shoes on, pulled on a sweatshirt, an walked out the front door.**

**I kept my eyes on my feet as I walked to wherever, the dream still fresh in my mind. Pretty soon, I found myself at the small park down the street. It was one of those places where you would imagine seeing an old couple sitting on the wooden bench feeding the birds, or a younger couple walking hand in hand down the grassy hills. I headed down one of the many hills to my favorite place is the whole park: a small gazebo overgrown with ivy and surrounded in lavender, freesia, and plenty of other flowers. It was one of my favorite places to think, and sometimes even when all was well, my feet instinctively carried me over to my own little gazebo, tucked in among the trees. It almost felt as if it was mine alone, because no one else ever came down here. It was always open for me to sit and think privately.**

**And that is exactly why I had to stifle a gasp, and was astonished to see another person sitting pleasantly on the faded white bench, eyelids closed as if he were asleep, and hands folded. Though to call him a person, would almost be an insult. Inside of my little gazebo, was a greek god, his skin as pale as the moon. He was **_**beautiful**_**. He could have been a sculpture made by Michael DeAngelo, or a painting of an angel by Leonardo Divinci.**

**As if he had heard me coming, though I had been as quiet as a mouse, his head snapped up to turn towards me with a questioning expression. And this time, I couldn't possibly hold back my gasp of surprise, as I met with his striking, bronze, eyes. **

**-I don't wanna write anymore until I know what other ppl think of it. So at least 4 reviews before I make the next chapter!!!!! Make em good ones!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why Me: Bella POV-

*~BellaEdward~*

And they kept staring. Any hint of annoyance that was on his glorious face before was gone completely. In fact, there was something behind them that I couldn't quite place... longing, maybe? No, that couldn't possibly be it. All of this had happened in only 2 seconds, yet a million thoughts had to have gone through my head. And then, he spoke.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." His voice, it was like the smoothest silk, but strong, and unbreakable. It matched his face, and was unbelievably beautiful, clearing away any thoughts that had swarmed my mind less than a second before.

"Uh, I'm, um, Bella." How ridiculous; my voice sounded as if I weren't even sure of my own name. How could this boy that I had only known for a minute have such a powerful influence over me already? He smirked, as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Well Bella, (I loved how my name rolled off of his tongue...wait, dumb, dumb, dumb! I couldn't possibly have any feelings for this boy already!) I guess I'll be leaving, considering that you're frowning so hard it seems as if I have no hope of unraveling your thoughts." I couldn't even respond, the beauty of his velvety voice momentarily stunned me.

His lips twitched once more into an almost smile, and he stood up, off the bench, and began to leave. I wanted to call him back, but what could I say? Oh, please stay, just so I can drink in your lovely voice and memorize your face? No way.

I just stared helplessly after him. And then, as suddenly as he noticed me, he whirled around and strode back up to me until his eyes were only a foot away from mine.

"I'd like to see you again." He said. Wow, very straightforward. His eyes stared back at mine, with the same emotion of some kind behind them that I couldn't quite place... As I stared back, I couldn't help but lose my train of thought. I had never seen such a clear, wonderful gaze. But why could he want to see me again? We had barely had a conversation.

My answer was just as simple. "Um, ok." Why would this amazing creature want to spend time with me? I was so ordinary; wavy brown hair, plain face, (No makeup. It always made me feel like I had a mask on.) And I was so clumsy I was nearly disabled. Tripping and falling was practically a hobby of mine. I couldn't see any reason that he would seem so... curious.  
"Would it be alright if we met back here tomorrow at, let's say, 6:00?"

"Alright, see you then I guess." My voice was disturbing after the honey-like sound of his.  
He only nodded once, and gracefully loped off with his long, muscular legs... Wait, no, no, NO! I barely knew him, how could I have any feelings for him? Is it possible that he could possibly have the same feelings for me? I thought as I watched his retreating figure. He must, if he wanted to see me again. A completely ordinary girl like me. There was only one last question echoing in my mind now: Why me?

*~BellaEdward~*

-u know wut ppl? W/e. forget reviews. I'll write for whoever wants more!! And if they don't? Who cares! Lol adios.


	3. Chapter 3

A Single Rose; Bella POV-  
The next few days passed in one, huge, blissful blur. I'll recap them for you now best I can, but there's no way to describe my happiness in nothing but words.

When I got home that night, I was confused. I mean, who wouldn't be? All I did was take an innocent little walk into the park, and somehow land myself a date with this gorgeous boy. So, yeah. Anyone in their right mind would be confused. But I was also a little, yes I'll admit it, but scared. I couldn't help myself. He's just so intimidating whereas I'm just two simple words: plain and boring. But then again, who knows?

At 5:15 the next day, I decided to leave. I needed to sort out my thoughts and who knows how long that could take. Once again, I strode down to the park, and into my little gazebo. As I walked, I couldn't help but think how lonely it would seem without him being there.  
But at I neared, a dark figure was sitting alone on the bench as I had intended to. Wait, no, it couldn't be...?

"Ah, I see you are as eager to see me as I am you." there he was again, jumbling my thoughts. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck, and igniting my cheeks. He chuckled. (And what a beautiful chuckle it was too.) I sat down the bench opposite him. For awhile, there was no sound between us except the whistling wind. I didn't even notice that I was shivering until I felt his brown leather jacket being draped over my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize how cold it was."  
"Oh, um, no it's ok. I'm fine really..." But even as I said it, a particularly strong wind blew and I kept shivering. His lips twitched.

Not until then did I even notice what he was wearing. I was too busy staring and memorizing his face. He had long, faded jeans on with shoes that I'd seen my dad wear. But for some reason, he could pull it off. But other than that, he had thin a gray wool sweater on, which explained why he didn't feel cold as opposed to me with my t-shirt and shorts. I couldn't help noticing hot his sweater seemed to emphasize his long muscular arms, or his broad chest and shoulders.

All this I noticed in less than 3 seconds, yet I felt I could draw him perfectly on a piece of paper. (Did I mention that I could draw? Well I can. Really well actually. I'm going to major it in college.)

Then he spoke. "You're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here tonight." I was so befuddled by his honey-like voice, I couldn't even think of a good response. I wanted to ask him so many questions. Why he asked me, of all girls, to meet him. Why I had never seen him before, (I was sure I would have remembered him if I had ever saw him.) Or why he was staring at me as if he...wait, no. It was all my imagination. He couldn't possibly...  
So of course, I had a real intelligent response waiting.

"Yeah." I suppressed. No matter how hard I tried, I could never make my voice as flawless as his.

"Well Bella," I suppressed a sigh at the sound of my name out of his lips. "you're not like other girls." Well, duh! I thought. Of course I'm not like other girls! They're all pretty, they all have boyfriends, and they all have silky hair and great bodies.

I guess he could see he'd offended me because his eyes got wide and he said "No, no! what I meant to say is, you're different. I've never seen anyone like you." There was such truth in his voice, there was no way I could be insulted this time.

Apparently he took my silence as an invitation to go on.  
"So," he sighed, "here we are." Wow. Again I was appalled at his straightforwardness. I'd expected a huge explanation, but he'd surprised me yet again.

"So, what now?" was my answer. For once, my response puzzled him.  
"Well, if it doesn't offend you too much," he smirked obviously remembering how easily he'd offended me before, "I'd like to know more about you."

I didn't know where to start. I mean, some girls would jump at the chance to tell anyone about themselves, let alone someone as handsome as him. But I don't know what he wants to know. So I started with the basics.

"Well, I love to draw." he raised an eyebrow. "And, um, I've lived here for my whole life." that statement brought me back to a question I'd been burning to ask him before.

"When did you move here?" But he smiled mischievously and said: "Oh no, I'll tell you about me when you're finished about yourself." and I couldn't help but smile. He was so easy to talk to. So with that, I launched into a Bella-ography. Whoa, this was the most I'd talked in weeks. And he never seemed like he was bored. He always looked hungry for more. Whenever I finished a sentence, he would always have one other question to ask me: What is your favorite color? Why? What do you like to eat? What do you do for fun? What type of music do you listen to? By the time we'd finished, my tongue felt all fuzzy. But he still looked like he wanted to ask more. I suppressed a yawn. It had been a long, but wonderful day. We'd talked, (a lot) we'd laughed, and even told bad knock-knock jokes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm keeping you from dinner." I guess he'd noticed when I tried not t yawn. He checked his watch, and that's when I noticed that my digital one said 9:37

"No I'm fine, really." but even as I said it, I could feel another yawn crawling up my spine. He smiled.

"You seem to say that a lot." I let my shoulders shrug.

"My dad always says I'm pretty defensive about stuff." He smiled yet again. He was so perfect, everything about him was. His lips, his face, his eyes... oh god. I'd forgotten how much alike they were to the ones in my dream.

"I'll go. I hope I will see you at the same time tomorrow?" I snapped my mouth shut. I hadn't even realized that it was slightly open.

"Yes." I said. We both straightened up, and rose from our benches. During our long conversations, we'd self consciously leaned toward each other as if we couldn't help it.

"Well, bye."

"Goodbye." he strode off into the darkness. When he was gone I remembered that I still wore his jacket. I wasn't sorry. I'd give it back tomorrow. The whole park had emptied but I hadn't even noticed. Nothing had distracted me from his radiance. I sat down on the bench and sighed. My stomach was all fluttery as if I'd swallowed hyper butterflies. I laid my head back and closed m eyes and replayed the day's events. It wasn't until I heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs that I opened my eyes.

He was back. He said nothing, but he handed me a single rose.  
"Sleep well." he whispered in his lovely voice, and then strode off once again into the darkness. I could have sworn that under his breath he had finished his statement with my love.

Got comments? Bring em on!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Absolutely Perfect****; Bella POV-**

I sighed, and lowered the rose. I hadn't even realized that I'd been holding it to my face. Then, I did something I had absolutely NEVER done in my life: I giggled. I couldn't help it. I felt all fluttery and happy. _Very_ happy in fact. Actually, I felt like fireworks were going off behind my closed lids.

And it was then, that I couldn't ignore the truth any longer: _I was completely, and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. _

At 5:15 the next day, I walked down the my little gazebo. Well, I guess I couldn't exactly call it mine now, but it was just a knee-jerk reaction. As I neared, I saw a figure sitting in exactly the spot that _He'd_ sat in yesterday. Hardly daring to hope, I climbed up the steps and once again looked into the liquid-bronze eyes that had refused to leave my mine the entire night last night.

"Hello, Bella." Whoa, was his voice so wonderful the last time we talked?

"Hey, Edward." was my reply. I sat down in my usual spot, but I guess he had other plans. In 1 stride, he came and sat down right next to me. And I do mean _right_ next to me. Our arms were touching. That's when I noticed I still had his jacket.

"Here." I said, handing it to him. But he shook his head.

"No, keep it for now." then he smirked. Again. "You might need it later." Smiling, I slipped it off and set it in his lap. He chuckled, and muttered something like _stubborn Bella under his breath. _

But then, much to my confusion, all traces of amusement left his face with a different expression surfaced. Serious, but not angrily so.

"I'd like to ask you something, if it's alright with you."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." I know what I _wanted _him to ask me, but I didn't even bother to ponder it.

"Bella..." he started. He lifted his hand and ever so softly brushed my cheek with his fingertips. "_See how she lays her hand upon her cheek? Oh if only I were a glove of that hand, may I touch that cheek._" He was quoting me Shakespere from Romeo and Juliet! It seemed as if he were at a loss for words after that. "Bella," he started again. "I want you to like me." there was his straightforwardness again. But seriously, how could I _not_ like him?

Then he finished. "I want you to like me as much as I like you."

OK, so I know that despite my inner protests, I'd allowed myself to become hopeful about "us". I wasn't disappointed. Not one bit.

"Edward," I began. Wow. All this time I'd thought _he_ was at a loss for words? I had no idea how to finish! Then it came to me. "you have no idea."

I need say no more. He smiled. And this time, I mean **smile**. Not smirk, not a twitch of the lips, but a big smile. It was a little crooked. I loved it. And to my great surprise, I was smiling back. He seemed as thrilled as me! That was _definitely_ a good sign.

Then, it just happened. He leaned forward, inch by inch. _Ohmygod ohmygod!_ I thought. I had never done this! Ever! What should I do? Close my eyes? Puff my lips? Should I keep my eyes open?Should I close one and open the other? I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help it.

Before I knewit, I was leaning un too, my eyes drooping shut in a way that felt only natural. Then we kissed.

It was... heaven on earth. Our heads were both tilted at exactly the right angle, our lips were warm and soft against each other, and the best part was, it wasn't like those big Hollywood scene kisses where you can tell how staged it was. This was _real_. This was _now_. This was... _absolutely perfect._

-**Heyy tell me wut u think!and to answer your question kerwinm12345, I **_**did**_** change it on purpose. I don't want to make it too like the movie! Lol keep readin ill have more chapters soon!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let It Pour…; Bella POV-**

** At 5:15 the next day, I was once again down on the short walk to the gazebo. It was fast becoming a regular routine for me. (And for him too I hope.) But there was only one thing on my mind. I'll give you one guess: **_**The kiss**_**. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. How perfect it was… how perfect **_**he**_** was. **

** Before I knew it, I was standing in the trees next to the faded white building. It was a dark say with the static air that suggested a storm later on. I saw a figure on the bench that we'd sat on yesterday that could unmistakably be his. But then, they shifted. Yes, **_**they**_**. There was another person with him. A girl. She looked to be a couple years older that me, 19 at the most, and had short spiky hair that was so dark brown, it looked black. From the looks of it, she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking, and her mouth was open in soundless sobs. He had his arm around her. This is what had stopped me. So, invisible, I stayed hidden in the trees to watch. **

** It wasn't spying, was it? I mean, he had **_**kissed**_** me just yesterday; I had a right to know about thin. Or, at least that's what **_**I**_** thought.**

** Then he leaned in, **_**Wait, what the hell?**_** I thought getting panicky. He was getting closer, and closer, **_**no, No, NO! **_**This could not be happening! **

** And that's when I watched in horror as he apparently tickled her because she giggled and leaned into him. Then, he leaned in and planted a tender kiss on her cheek and lightly squeezed her around the waist in a hug. That was when the sobbing started. I was sobbing so hard, it hurt to breath. I didn't care if they heard me anymore. I wanted him to hear me! I wanted him to get the message: **_**it's over and I never want to see your stinking, cheating face again!**_

__**I ran, and ran. Right out of the forest, right through startled dog-walkers, and past old couples sitting on the benches feeding the birds. I couldn't see because of the tears falling down my cheeks and flooding my eyes. I could barley breathe because of the gut-wrenching sobs ripping from my throat like rocks against sandpaper. **

** Far behind me, I heard a distant: **_**Bella! Bella, no, Bella please wait! Please Bella let me explain! Oh, please, BELLA! **_**That last desperate call echoed in the distance. I only pushed myself faster, earning more scraped and bruises. Who cared? Who cared if he wanted me to stop? If he was hurting, it was nothing compared to how I was feeling now. i felt like someone who's just found out their parents were killed in a car accident. I felt like someone who had had a professional boxer slam their gut. I hated him. **_**Hated**_** him! **

** Thunder rumbled high above me, and rain automatically started to pour down. I stopped for a brief minute and stared up into the sky and let the rain wash away the tears, the anger, the pain.**

** "Why… WHY did I have to fall for the one guy that was bound to break my heart in the end?" My unanswered question hung in the air, taunting me. **

** I sat down in the wet grass, (Who cares? I was already soaking anyways.) and lay down. As ironic as it was, the sky was comforting. Like it was crying with me too, helping me bear the pain. The soft drumming of falling raindrops calmed me down. Soon, the rivers of tears seemed to ebb a bit, and the uncontrolled gasping slowed down to little hiccups, but the rain continued to pound my face.**

** What would people think? If they saw a teenage girl, lying down in the grass, her eyes red and puffy, her hair in ferocious knots, and pink tear-streaked cheeks, what would they think? Then I started laughing. I started laughing so hard more tears welled up in my eyes. Maybe I was going insane. Maybe I was just always physco. I don't know! So there I was. Half-laughing half-crying, in the pouring rain. **

_**Yes, please keep raining, sky. I need something to cry with me. Wash away the feelings, the memories. Make me forget I ever met Ed-**_** I stopped right there. I refused to think or say his name. For some reason, it felt like letting him win.**

_**-make me forget I ever met him. Let it rain. Let it pour. **_

** Keep reading plz! New chaters soon.**__**Tell ur friends n enemies**


End file.
